


Memorizing

by Darkmirror



Series: Learning to Fly [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Memorizing, POV Robin (DCU), Short & Sweet, Training, Young Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmirror/pseuds/Darkmirror
Summary: On a mission gone wrong, Batman discovers a skill of Robin's that he wants to hone.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Learning to Fly [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868839
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Memorizing

**Author's Note:**

> For this chapter I’ve switched from my usual third person writing, to first person. Just felt like really getting in little Robin’s head:) In this chap Robin is in the early days of his career, so around 9 ½ or 10-years-old.  
> Enjoy!

**Memorizing**

“4552664”

Beep, beep beep boop beep beep beep

“257#942” 

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep

“0*28617”

“Good. Switch sides,” Batman instructs and I move around him to just past his right side so I can see the keypad before him, without making it look like I can see it. He ignores the big smile on my face even though I know he knows it’s there. I haven’t gotten one wrong yet! 

He starts typing again and I watch intently, memorizing the number order he keys in. 

“#707357”

We’ve been at this training for an hour now. After our last mission Batman decided to have me practice this skill. The bad guys had captured us and tied me to a chair and locked Batman in a metal cage with a keypad code. They must not have thought much of me because they tied me to the chair with rope (rope! Pft!) _and_ left me with a clear view of the keypad. Not the brightest bulbs in the criminal batch. So I did what Batman taught me and planned ahead. As he typed in the code I memorized it and once the goons _left_ (feeling really insulted now), I let the rope fall off me and freed Batman. 

I’m happy to report we then taught the goons the error of their ways. Then we left them hogtied in their contraband infested warehouse for Gordon’s men to pick up. 

Anyway, Batman had been _impressed_ ( _impressed_!) by my quick thinking and decided to ‘build upon the skill’. 

We’d started with five digit codes, like the one the bad guys had used, and had been increasing it slowly since. We’ve also changed the place I’ve been watching from because ‘you need to be able to use this at any time, in any situation, regardless of your positioning’. 

I’ve stood on either side of him, in front of him (which was suuuper easy), upside down, far away, from above, and from lying on the ground. 

The ground one was the most challenging, but this has been one of the funnest training sessions we’ve ever had!

“4452963”

“What was the previous code?” Batman asks and my grin drops immediately. 

“Huh?” Is my intelligent response. 

Batman turns around and stares down at me. “Recite the previous code sequence I typed in.” 

I quickly compose my face (Robin doesn’t gape) and wrack my brain for the answer. Lucky for me I have a brain for numbers. 

“#707357” I say and get a nod from Batman. Yes!

“Go back into the rafters and observe from above. Use the comm to tell me the sequence,” Batman instructs. 

I give a salute. “Aye aye sir!” Then I’m running away and shooting off a jump line into the rafters before Bruce can tell me not to.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short but I hope you enjoyed it:) Please leave a comment and/or kudo!


End file.
